


Falling

by EyesOnYou



Series: Endless Love [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Baekhyun - Freeform, Bullying, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Child Abuse, EXO - Freeform, Forced, Hurt, M/M, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Rape, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOnYou/pseuds/EyesOnYou
Summary: You can read this on it's own. You don't need to read Endless Love to understand what is going on here. This a BaekYeol story of how they became a couple. It will be a 3 part series.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Endless Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714207
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this on it's own. You don't need to read Endless Love to understand what is going on here. This a BaekYeol story of how they became a couple. It will be a 3 part series.

Park fucking Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was standing in front of his school. Watching as his crush or the person he is in love with talked to every girl around him. What a fucking man whore. He hated that he crushed on such a slut and to think he thought he himself was a slut. Shaking his head he went inside and went off to his class.

What was sad about all of this is that they are best fucking friends or were. Baekhyun sat down and looked out the window as he saw the sky's turn grey. ' _Great'_ he thought. He forgot his umbrella at home. This day just keeps getting better.

As the day went by the sky's turned dark and started to rain. He took a few tests and presented one project all the while he kept looking at one specific person who was not in class. 

After a while they were freed to eat lunch. Usually he went to the roof top to eat with Chanyeol but lately, he has been going alone. So instead of getting up like the rest to go eat he stayed in the room and ate his food in silence. Baekhyun was mostly a loner. Didn't have much friends. Rumors started to spread about him and his father. He wasn't really sure who or how they started. He didn't care to be honest. It was whatever at this point. Needing to use the bathroom he went out and went into the boys room to use it. No one was there which was good. He went inside a stall and locked the door when he heard a few boys entering.

"So you fucking Jennie soon?"

"Naw! I saw him talking to this hot babe with curve's, Hyuna was it?"

"Ya'll are fucking stupid if you think he is going to let Somi go"

"Guys chill, I'm not fucking anyone. I was just talking to them"

Chanyeol. That was Chanyeol's voice. Instead of doing anything, Baekhyun sat on the lid of the toilet and let them talk in fear that they will stop. He wasn't sure on who the others were and he didn't really care. All he cared about was Chanyeol.

"Don't matter cuz now you at least getting some pussy"

"True! What the fuck was going on before??"

"His faggot friend was cock blocking that's what"

"Who??"

"Byun Baekhyun. He's gay and kept all the girls at bay when it came to Chanyeol. Dude is insanely in love with him that it's creepy"

"Guys"

"Why the hell were you hanging with someone like him??"

"Obviously he felt bad for him. I mean look how pathetic he is and a creep too"

"Guys, please stop"

Baekhyun closed his eyes and held his emotions as he started to count backwards.

"What feeling bad for you faggot friend?"

"Thank god you started those rumors. Now no one wants to talk to him. Kept him out of your dick"

"Yeah good job Yeol"

His hands started to shake as he heard what they were saying. Tears were falling from his eyes and he kept listening to them talk. His heart was breaking each time Chanyeol said nothing to correct them or stop them.

"Who would have thought that starting a rumor about Baekhyun fucking his father would be the thing to stop you guys being friends. Classic"

"Anyways, let's head back to class. Bell's about to ring"

Was all Chanyeol said. Baekhyun heard them all leaving and laughing. Making jokes about him. He stayed in the bathroom the whole time. He never left. Not even after the final bell rang. Was his life a joke to Chanyeol? Did he really not think they were best friends? Did Chanyeol really hate him? Taking a deep breath he stood up and washed his hands.

 _So much for taking a piss_ he thought.

He headed to his homeroom and found his teacher there but everyone else gone.

"Mr.Byun, is everything alright?" his teacher asked. Professor Jung will always be his favorite teacher. The best to be honest.

"I don't know" he whispered. Baekhyun picked up his things and put them away. He looked outside only to see that it was still raining.

"If you need anyone to talk to, you know I am right here and can help you. I heard the rumors and I want you to know that the staff and faculty in this school will help you if you need it Mr. Byun. You are not alone"

Baekhyun nodded and thanked him. He could have taken the bus home or even a taxi but he rather save the money that he did manage to get from doing odd jobs. He might need it to stay at a motel again. So he walked home. After an hour of walking he finally got home and stood outside. After the rumors started, his father started to act more aggressive than he already was. He only hoped that he drunk himself into a coma tonight, if not it was off to a motel room. 

Oh how wrong he was. His father was waiting for him as soon as he opened the door. Fear was by his side now and he was frozen in place.

"Welcome home you fucking bitch. Where was the little pussy boy earlier today? I got a call today while at work from your teacher asking if everything at home was fine because you went missing. I am already on thin fucking ice with my boss about those fucking rumors and now this??? Do you know how that feels? No? Let me show you"

Baekhyun did't remember what or how it happened but it did. He was getting beat up by his father again. His father was careful on where he would hurt him. Making sure nothing went on his face but this time it was different. His father didn't care. He was kicking Baekhyun in the face, neck, stomach, where ever he could. Once he was done, he spit on his son's body.

"You make me sick with your girly face and faggot ways. It would have been better if you weren't born"

Baekhyun wasn't sure how long he was on the floor for. Looking outside hoping for someone to help him but he knew deep down that nobody was coming for him. Not anymore. He wasn't sure how but he got up and closed the front door. Cleaned up the bloody mess on the floor and took a shower. After he changed into clean clothes he looked at himself in the mirror and didn't even recognize himself. A black eye, swollen cheek, his lip busted open, a gash on his forehead. He was a fucking mess. He wasn't even ready to see the rest of his body, he was sure it was either the same or worse than his face. Taking a deep breath he fixed himself up. Ointments, stitches and bandages. This wasn't new to him. It was all normal. This was his life and he deserved it all.

Once he was done he went to his room and locked the door. He has now about 5 locks on his door so his father wouldn't surprised him anymore when he got home drunk late at night. He quickly went to the lose floor board and picked up a box he kept there with his money. He counted and noticed it still wouldn't be enough to leave home. He would have to work double the amount this weekend if he wanted to leave soon. Before he was never determined because he always had Chanyeol but after what he heard and learned he had to do it quick. Before it got out of hand. He quickly put everything away in fear that his father would come back soon and hear what he was doing. After triple checking everything was back to its normal position and nothing looked weird. He went to bed and tried to fall asleep.

Instead he was doing calculations on jobs he would need to do and how much he would need to save up. He was going to do this and run away. Never look back and never think twice. 

But Baekhyun wasn't ready for what was about to hit him the next day. He wasn't ready to get his heart played with and trampled with all over again.

When his ex best friend accidentally let everyone know that Baekhyun had about 20,000 won saved up to run away and never come back.


	2. Falling into Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all before you guys read. I would like to apologize for using the F word in my story but I needed to use it so you guys could understand how much Baekhyun's father hates him. I should have put a warning but I totally forgot to do it. So here I am saying it will be used on this chapter. A big warning for violence and rape in this chapter. It broke my heart writing it since I love and adore him so much. So please read carefully and be warned, this isn't a nice chapter.

The next day Baekhyun woke up earlier than usual. As he was getting dressed he wondered if he should stay at a motel tonight. It wouldn't take long to pack his clothes, he didn't need much to be honest but he decided against it. Today his father wasn't due back until midnight and he plans on being home by 10pm. Giving him time to eat and shower. As soon as he was ready he unlocked his door and went out the window with his things. He didn't want to risk waking up his father by accident.

Luckily his jobs today didn't need him to be the center of attention. His first stop the bakery shop in the next town over. Baekhyun quickly made his way towards the bathroom and put on fresh new bandages and make up on. Once it turned 5am and looked at least some what presentable he made his way out and started to bake. By the end of his 4 hour shift, he had made 100 muffins, 100 cupcakes, 5 chocolate cakes, 50 almond croissants and 200 macaroons. He quickly put them all on display and left the rest in the back. As soon as he saw the owner coming in he clocked out and went into the bathroom to change his clothes and freshen up his make up. As he was getting out he got his pay and a muffin with apple juice.

His second job was to stock up the corner store at 9:15am. Meaning he has 15 minutes to change clothes and eat breakfast. By now he was a pro at it and even got an extra 5 minutes to close his eyes. After 2 hours he opened the store and gave Jihee the keys to the store. He got his things and left to his next job after getting his pay.

The pay wasn't much for his jobs since it they weren't full nor part time jobs. He would get text messages by the owners wanting him to do things that they didn't want to do. He didn't mind it as long as he got paid and had time to do homework. As long as he wasn't home alone anymore. He used to stay at Chanyeol's place but after he changed, Baekhyun decided to not go anymore and do double the amount of jobs he was used to.

His next job was pumping gas into cars and cleaning windshields. Here he got free food but the pay wasn't that good but it didn't matter. Something was something. He checked his phone to see if anyone had wanted any last minute things for him to do and luckily he got a few text messages. As soon as it hit 1:30pm he made his way to Mr.Chickens Hot Spot. He would be doing deliveries around town until their next delivery person came in.

As he kept earning money and doing small jobs here and there, he somehow felt at ease and scared at the same time. He wasn't sure why but something felt off but he just shrugged his shoulders and went to his last job which was to look after a little girl named Sohee. Her mother promised to be back in 2 hours but soon those 2 hours turned into 4 and he didn't leave until 11pm. He waved good bye to them and wondered what he should do. He wouldn't get home until 12 or 30 minutes after midnight. He would definitely see his father.

He hated how he decided not to bring extra clothes with him. He could always wear the same thing but then he remembered he needed his uniform for tomorrow since he was to work at a fancy restaurant. He bit his lips not knowing what to do. After a few more minutes he decided to go home. But he will wait until 2am to go in. Surely his father would be asleep by then. Maybe he could go into his room from his window and get his uniform and leave. Then that would leave him with extra time to sleep and feel a bit freshened up for the morning. Making up his mind he went to his window only to see it has been closed.

Which meant one of two things. Chanyeol was waiting for him or he had closed it. Biting his lip he decided to trust his gut and went inside. Oh how wrong he was.

As soon as he entered he found his father waiting for him. Baekhyun could see bottles and bottles of beer on the floor. His father was sitting on one of the dinning room chairs, with his shirt off and his jeans almost off. Baekhyun's hands started to tremble and shake. His breathing started to get deeper and deeper. It was starting to be difficult for him to breath. Without a second thought he turned around and started to run but he wasn't fast enough.

He felt a grip on his hair as he felt being dragged inside the house. He wasn't sure what his father was saying, he was too buys covering his face and head. Making sure his face wouldn't get hit again. Then he felt the first kick on his ribs. This wasn't the normal kick he would get. No this time there were feelings in the kicks. Pure hatred. Almost as if his father wanted to kill him. Baekhyun started to cry knowing this might be it. He wasn't just kicked he was punched everywhere. He started to cough up blood. His father wasn't stopping any time soon. After what seemed forever, Baekhyun stopped feeling anything. He laid on the floor waiting for his father to go into his room but he wasn't. 

Instead he felt being dragged to the living room.

"Look at me you little bitch. I'm not done with you. I heard the rumors you little shit. I found the money in your room just like they said it would be. Not a lot but good enough to buy all that beer and the beer in the kitchen. You like selling your body? Well little boy, let a man show you what it feels like to be fucked"

Baekhyun's eyes widen when he realized what his father meant. He tried to get up but his father punched him in the face knocking him down to the floor where he hit his head. He could feel blood coming out of his head and then he heard the sound of jeans being pulled down. Shaking his head he tried to get up again but he was so weak and so hurt.

"Don't even think about it. This time we are going to make those rumors be real. You fucking your daddy boy? Well I'll fuck you that you will only remember this moment and hopefully it will take that faggot out of you, you fucking bitch"

He started to cry when he felt his father ripping his clothes off. He tried to push his father away but his father is way stronger than him and just like that his father took him. He screamed and yelled for help as he kept crying. It hurt so much.

"That's right scream! Yell!!! Ain't no one going to help you. Your mine you little bitch. Who would have thought that you would make the perfect pussy for me. Now those rumors won't bother us. COME ON PUSSY BOY TAKE IT!"

Baekhyun kept screaming even as his voice was starting to crack and break. Eventually he lost his voice and all the will to fight left him as he let his father do whatever he wanted with him. At least now he stopped hitting him. He wasn't sure for how long it kept going, he had lost count. The sun was up when his father stopped and kicked him one last time for good measures. Baekhyun was praying that, that would be it but then he was his father returning with a bat. This is his fate. At least now it would all end. He closed his eyes welcoming the darkness getting ready to greet his maker but it never happened.

There was a commotion, the door being slammed open but he was too tired to look or even care. It was over.

_________

Baekhyun wasn't sure how long he was asleep for but then the memories started to hit him all at once and he started to shake. His heart rate was soaring and in came a bunch of doctors which only made everything 10 times more worse. The he saw Mrs. Park, his hands automatically went towards her and he started to calm down as tears were coming down both their eyes.

"It's okay sweet heart. It's okay. Your safe now okay? Nothing is going to hurt you ever again. I promise" she whispered as she started to pet him and console him. He wasn't sure what had happened but he was happy it was her.

In walked Mrs. Park husband, Dr. Park. He smiled at Baekhyun and told everyone to leave. After a few more minutes of checking his vitals he was left alone with the parks.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Park asked him.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to let him know when he noticed he couldn't talk.

"Yeah, I figured you would lose your voice. That's okay though. It's normal, you did scream to the point that someone driving by with music blasting was able to hear you. That and also the fact that Chanyeol told us he was worried and told us everything. You will get your voice back. Little by little. If the police got there a minute later, I don't know what would have happened Baekhyun. You should have told us what was going on. We would have taken you in and protected you. We love you like our own kid. Now I know you are in no shape to give the police a statement but they do need it while it is still fresh in your head okay? My wife will be here with you and if it gets too much let her know and she will let them know. After that you can ask us anything you want to know"

________

The day went on after the police left. It took about 3 hours for them to get everything from Baekhyun. The Parks sat near him and answered all his questions. Chanyeol had come clean to his parents about everything he did. The rumors he started and what he let slip that prompted Baekhyun's father to act the way he did. Chanyeol told his parents everything and they swore to Baekhyun that their son will be grounded for 3 life times for what he did.

"We understand if you don't want to forgive him ever. We won't blame you but we know how you feel about him. We know you love him and we are okay with that. We would just rather you find someone better than our son. He has after all hurt you in ways I can't even imagine. Also you will be living with us from now on so, again totally up to you but it would be weird if you wouldn't be talking to each other"

Mrs. Park said taking Baekhyun's hands into hers and kissing his knuckles. She stood up and waved good bye as she left the room leaving Baekhyun and Dr. Park in his room. Dr. Park sat where his wife sat and looked at the small boy on the bed.

"You tell me when you need something okay? Whatever you want. From now on you will not work anymore. Not until you are an adult, graduated university and gained a job. Your only worries now is to pass your tests. We are also moving far away from here. People are talking too much and we don't want that kind of environment for you. By the time you get out we will be already moved to the new location. Your father will never get near you again. I will personally make sure he rots in jail"

Dr. Park knew that hugging Baekhyun or even touching him was a no no. It could trigger memories so he just nodded his head at him and started to leave when he heard Baekhyun grunt for him. Turning around he saw the ipad he had given Baekhyun so he could write what he needed.

"I promise to pay you back!" it said.

"No Baekhyun, if you allow us, we would like to adopt you but we can talk about that later. Right now rest and get better"

With that Dr. Park left the room leaving the boy alone with his feelings. He has never felt a parents love before. Maybe he did when he was a baby with his mother, before she passed away but he wouldn't remember. This is different, he felt warm and somehow happy. Maybe his life was starting to turn for the better. A new school meant new beginnings and maybe new friends. He would just have to wait and see what time and the future held for him.


	3. Beyond The Galaxy and The Stars

Ever since he moved in with the Parks things have been different. In many weird ways. He no longer works, so he has so much free time to spend doing other things that he isn't sure what to do. The money his father took was returned back and put in a bank account the Parks started for him. Apparently he had made more than what he normally thought. He no longer gets beaten or yelled at when he accidentally does things. He has clean clothes now and the best part? He doesn't need to lock his door or sneak out the window.

The new neighborhood was very clean and pretty unlike his old home. This city was definitely better and he felt more welcomed to be who he is. The school was great. he had made a new friend a long with others. Them not knowing anything of what had happened to him was even better. He wasn't an outcast, he was free to be who he wanted to be. Everything was great. There was just one thing that he hated about all of this.

Was the fact that Park Chanyeol was still in his life. Chanyeol had gone to the hospital to ask for his forgiveness but Baekhyun just looked the other way. He was still hurt by what Chanyeol did that he wasn't able to see or talk to him. When Baekhyun arrived at the new house with the Parks, Chanyeol was on his knees begging for forgiveness again. Baekhyun was moved by what he saw but he still didn't forgive him. As the days turned to weeks, he saw less and less of Chanyeol which he was grateful for but at the same time, it killed him.

He was still in love with the jerk. So madly in love that at times he would sneak into Chanyeol's room just to watch him sleep for a few minutes before leaving. He got caught once by Mrs. Park which made him feel bad by how he was treating his old best friend but it left as soon as he remembered what had happened.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him, I'm just asking for you to be a bit less cold to him. It breaks my heart to see my son so down"

"He should have thought about what he was doing before he opened his mouth" Baekhyun mumbled out while looking at his hands.

"I know but Yeol hasn't been himself lately and I worry that something will happen and I won't get him back"

He didn't know what to say. Baekhyun kept looking at his fingers not looking up at Mrs. Park.

"I know not now or maybe not in a few years but give him something so he knows that in the future you guys can be at least friends again. That way, that way I know I won't lose him" she asked him.

"I'll try" was all he said. He wasn't even sure if he meant it when he said it so it wasn't a big deal to him. Until a few weeks later when Chanyeol came home drunk and high on drugs as the Parks were out for a wedding the whole weekend.

Baekhyun heard the commotion at around 3am, getting out of his bed he quickly went to see what it was. He knew it had to be Chanyeol, he was the only one with a key besides his parents.

"OH! Look!! It's Baek-kiiiieeee!!" Chanyeol said as he walked towards the living room and tried to sit on the floor but missed and fell on the ground.

"What the fuck happened?" Baekhyun got closer to help him up only to get a whiff of how strong of alcohol Chanyeol smelled. "Have you been drinking?? What the fuck is wrong with you? Your underaged!! I swear if you don't get up, I'm going to leave you here so you can die in your own vomit" he said as he tried to pick the other male up from the floor.

Chanyeol giggled at how the smaller boy next to him tried to help him up.

"Oh don't worry, it's not like mom and dad will know! You are a great secret keeper Baek"

"Oh god, you reek of alcohol! How much did you drink?"

"Not much to be honest but I think what got to me were the marijuana that I smoked and some cocaine I snorted"

Baekhyun dropped Chanyeol as soon as he heard that. His eyes widen in fear as he looked at the other male on the floor who kept giggling.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Because I can and it helps a lot"

"A lot with what? Getting fucked up?? God your lucky your parents aren't home. How the hell did you get home anyway?"

"I drove home"

"WHAT?!?!? IN YOUR CONDITION??"

"Well why not? It's not like anyone will care if I die"

Hearing Chanyeol say that broke his heart. He didn't think Chanyeol was this devastated with what had happened a few months ago. He didn't know Chanyeol was having a hard time to be honest. After all he didn't care before.

"Why do you say that Yeol?"

"Because it's true. My father is livid with me and wont talk to me. Mother cries or has tears in her eyes when she talks to me or see's me and you. You won't look at me, talk to me or acknowledge im there. You just walk by me as if I am a ghost. I know I fucked up bad. I know I did bad things. I know and I hate myself. My heart wont let me rest. It hurts to think, to sleep to even breath Baek. What am I supposed to do hmm?

Josh, remember Josh from our old school?, well he said that in America they drink their sorrows away and that doing drugs also helps. So I talked to him last week asking if he could help me figure out how to get the goods and he came through tonight!! What a guy. He did some too and well after 3 hours at his place I came back home and here we are!!"

Baekhyun wanted to cry but he held it in and decided to help Chanyeol to his room and get him some food and water.

"Come Yeol, You need to take a shower. Actually I don't want to see you naked so we will wait until you wake up to shower. Right now help me get you to bed"

"It's okay. I'll stay here, it's comfy and if I die, you guys can move to a different house and then you can really forget me"

"But I don't want to forget and I don't want you to die. Please Yeol help me"

Chanyeol looked at his ex best friend for a bit before getting up himself and going into his room. Baekhyun was right behind him to help him take off some of his clothes and get him to bed.

"He was wrong Baek, it didn't help. I can still feel and I don't like it"

"You are supposed to feel. That's what it means to be human, even when you fuck up you are supposed to feel. Don't hide Yeol. I can't forgive you, not yet but I can at least smile at you right and I can say with confidence that I don't hate you"

"How come?"

"Because Yeol, my love for you goes beyond me. Beyond the galaxy and the stars. I could never hate you even if I tried. I don't like you at the moment but I'm sure it will pass. Just like I am sure you will never remember what I said"

"Your funny Baek, You can't love me. I'm a fuck up and you can't love fuck ups"

"You'd be surprised"

The whole night Baekhyun stayed up and watched over Chanyeol to make sure he was okay and still breathing. He had heard of horror stories from the internet about missing alcohol with drugs. He wasn't sure how much Chanyeol did but he didn't want to take any chances. As soon as 9am hit, he got up and made breakfast. Got a cup of water and some pills. Through out the night he would wake up Chanyeol to give him water to drink. He searched on the internet on how to flush drugs out of your system. The only thing he say was to drink lots and lots of water. So by the time 9am hit, Chanyeol ran to the bathroom to relief himself.

Baekhyun heard the shower running and decided to changed Chanyeol's bed sheets, just so it wouldn't smell bad (mostly he was scared the Parks would notice and he would get in trouble for it). After breakfast was done and he changed the bed sheets, Chanyeol sat at the kitchen table and just watched Baekhyun serve him food.

They ate in peace. No one said anything but the air around them changed.

"Promise..... Promise you won't do stupid shit again Park. That you won't do drugs anymore and most importantly that you won't drink and drive anymore." 

Chanyeol looked up with his mouth full of food. Stunned that Baekhyun was talking to him, amazed at how he knew he did drugs. Especially how worried the smaller male looked. Baekhyun looked up at his friend and saw tears coming out of his eyes. Baekhyun bit his lip at the sight and looked down but before he could take anything back he heard the most softest whisper to come out of Chanyeol.

"I promise"

From that moment, Chanyeol changed. Not completely but it was something that Mrs. Park was thankful for. Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol and said hi. Little by little he was opening up. After a year or so Baekhyun started to talk to Chanyeol. They weren't full friends but it was something. As time went by Baekhyun saw how much Chanyeol was trying to mend their friendship. He truly saw how sorry he was and how he felt. Baekhyun knew after all he was there to pick up the pieces.

Within 2 years they became friends again and had met Jongin. Baekhyun was the happiest now. Knowing he had his old best friend back and a new one. Chanyeol really did change and it freaked Baekhyun out in the beginning but he learned to live with it. Chanyeol hadn't dated in years now and it was making Baekhyun curious since Yeol was always dating or making out with girls.

It didn't take long until he found out why. Chanyeol came out to his parents and then to Baekhyun. Chanyeol had been in love with Baekhyun since the 3rd grade. It didn't freak him out till high school when sexual thoughts were running through his head. It didn't help that he heard rumors of Baekhyun making sure no girl ever came up to him to talk. That's why he thought of the rumors so that he could get away from Baekhyun and think about things. However, he never wanted things to get out of hand and he certainly didn't want Baekhyun to get raped by his own father.

When he finally came out to Baekhyun, he only needed to repeat one sentence to him.

"I love you beyond the galaxy and the stars babe"

From that moment, Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol is his only one. His true love, his forever and ever. And even though Chanyeol made him go through hell and back, he wouldn't change it for the world. They weren't perfect, no couple was and that was okay with them both because now they had the rest of forever together and this time they were going to do it right. They were going to love each other to the ends of the world because there were no secrets between them and they finally knew what they wanted in life.

Total happiness with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end!!
> 
> This short was def harder to write because of how much went into it and how much happened. The title of this short has a lot of meanings behind it. Falling in love, falling from grace, falling into heartbreak and many other things.
> 
> As always thank you for reading!!


End file.
